Edward
by Cotton007
Summary: Hur Bella borde ha reagerat om Edward berättade sin hemlighet för henne.


Twilight

En dag efter skolan kom Edward fram till mig och sa att vi måste prata, att det var något han ville berätta för mig. Han började gå mot biblioteket så jag följde efter. Han satte sig framför datorn längst in i hörnet bakom bokhyllorna och öppnade flera sidor. Jag undrade vad fan han hade hittat på nu. Han ställde sig upp och verkade plötsligt nervös. Han gjorde en gest som sa åt mig att sätta mig och jag började läsa fliken som var öppen.

Det stod saker om _De kalla_ och jag tyckte jag mindes att Jacob hade pratat om någon gång. Legenden om _De varma och de kalla_. Men varför ville Edward visa den för mig? Det verkar vara en ovanligt viktig legend.

-Jag tror att Jacob har berättat sägnen om de varma och de kalla för mig förut.

-Men läs ordentligt! Och strunta i de varma nu.

Jag såg förvirrat upp på Edward. Han suckade och klickade sig vidare till en sida om _Nelapsi_, en vampyr som var så stark och snabb att den kunde massakrera en hel by på en enda timme efter midnatt.

- Men förstår du inte? Jag är ju en vampyr, allt stämmer ju in! Sa han med stirrig och exalterad blick.

Han kollade länge på mig och såg ut att förvänta sig att jag skulle hålla med honom och bli alldeles uppspelt.

Jag visste inte vad jag skulle svara, han kunde ju inte mena allvar! Det är inte normalt att tro att man verkligen är en vampyr. Det måste vara ett skämt, men jag vågade ändå inte anta det.

-Är du seriös? Var det enda jag kunde få fram.

-Ja såklart! Kolla här!

Han visade en sida om _Varacolaci_ , en mäktig, odöd varelse som kunde ta form som en vacker, blek människa. På sidan fanns även ett citat från Rousseau:

_Om det finns någonting i världen som är sant, så är ter att vampyrer existerar. Det finns officiella rapporter, pålitliga personers eldiga vittnesbörd, läkares, prästers och domares uttalanden. Det finns ingen anledning att tvivla. Men likväl- vem tror på vampyrer?_

- Allt stämmer ju in på mig! Jag är blek och stark… och känn jag är kall!

Han la sin hand ovanpå min.

- Ja din hand är kall, men många har kalla händer Edward.

Om det här var ett skämt började han dra det lite för långt. Han tog tag i min hand och försökte dra in den under hans tröja.

-Vad fan gör du? Frågade jag och reste mig upp så hastigt att stolen föll med en hög duns, men Edward reagerade inte ens på ljudet.

- Jag skulle visa att jag e kall!

Jag försökte hålla emot men han var envis och mycket starkare än mig.

- Wah, du är ju iskall hela du!

Någonting var seriöst fel med den där Edward, med den kroppstemperaturen borde han vara död.

- Du borde vara död! Jag ryckte tillbaka min hand och backade bort lite från honom.

Men det är jag inte! Precis som det stod på sidan jag visade dig! Sa han med samma entusiasm som tidigare med ögon som var så uppspärrade att det såg ut som att de skulle ploppa ut närsomhelst

-Edward, om det här är ett skämt så är det inte kul.

Jag kollade honom allvarligt i ögonen och hans leende försvann.

-Varför tror du att det är ett skämt? Jag berättar ju för att jag litar på dig.

Han såg väldigt sårad ut och jag insåg att han var allvarlig. Han trodde att han var en vampyr.

-Du, jag tror jag måste gå nu.

Jag försökte låta bestämd men jag ville inte göra honom arg. Vem vet vad han skulle göra då, han är ju uppenbarligen instabil.

-Hur kan du inte tro på mig?! Det är ju helt uppenbart. Alla bevis finns här! Skrek han och slog ut armen mot datorn.

Nu skrämde han mig rejält, jag visste inte vad jag skulle säga för att lugna honom. Jag försökte räkna ut mina chanser att kunna springa ifrån honom. Mina bilnycklar låg tryggt i min ficka, jag behövde bara ta mig förbi Edward som stod i utrymmet mellan skrivbordet och bokhyllan. Min blick gick fram och tillbaka mellan Edward och dörren längst bort i korridoren av bokhyllor. Han lade märkte till det och flyttade sig några centimeter till så han helt blockade min väg ut.

-Du måste tro på mig. Sa han mellan sammanbitna tänder och gick långsamt närmare mig.

Jag måste ta mig ut härifrån. Nu.  
Han tog tag i min handled och drog tillbaks mig till datorn.

-Läs högt. Vad står det här?

De kalla är onaturligt starka och…  
Jag avbröts av att Edward drog upp stolan jag hade vält omkull och slet av den på mitten.

-Ser du? Hur är det möjligt om jag inte är en vampyr?

-Jag…Jag vet inte Edward. Det där är inte möjligt.

Det blev en lång tyst paus, där Edward bara stirrade på mig och verkade vänta på att jag skulle säga något mer.

-Vad äter du?

Om han nu var en vampyr, varför hade han inte redan ätit upp mig? Och varför skulle han beblanda sig med människor?

-Jag och min familj dricker bara blod från djur, vi ser oss som vegetarianer.

Han och hans familj? Är hela hans familj med på den här grejen?! Det här är ju helt sjukt. Fast jag började tvivla på att det faktiskt inte var omöjligt att det han sa var sant. Han hade ju precis slitit sönder en stol inför mina ögon, eller håller jag också på att bli galen?

-Jag måste gå nu, jag ska äta middag med Charlie.

Jag hoppades att han skulle gå på min vita lögn. Jag vågade inte vara kvar längre, om det här var sant ville jag inte vara inblandad i det.

-Men du måste lova att inte säga det till någon. Andra vampyrer kommer döda både dig, mig och våra familjer. Förstår du?

Hans ilska hade försvunnit och hans blick såg allvarligt på mig.

-Jag lovar. Mumlade jag och trängde mig förbi honom och gick ut ur skolan. Han följde efter och vi sa inget mer till varandra tills vi var framme vid min bil. Han gav mig en alvarlig blick och sa:

-Lova. För ditt eget bästa.

Jag nickade till svar, sen blev han ett suddigt streck och var borta.

Det var sista gången någon i Forks såg Edward eller någon annan i Familjen Cullen.


End file.
